


Vote of confidence

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jeffrey pines for Geri
Relationships: Jeffrey Geiger/Geri Infante





	Vote of confidence

“I’m sorry we didn’t work out.” Geri told Jeffrey.

“We can always try again." Jeffrey said, giving her a small smile.

Jeffrey wanted to tell the woman that he loved her, but he wasn’t ready to drop the love bomb on her quite yet.

“No matter what they say about you, I know you. You’re crazy, but not that crazy.” Geri said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Jeffrey smiles at her.

“Don’t mention it.” Geri responded.


End file.
